Benutzer Diskussion:JP-T3-M4
Verschiebungen + Linkfix Könntest du mal bitte alle Artikel die „(Spiel)“ im Lemma haben nach „(Videospiel)“ verschieben? Spiel ist uneindeutig und kann genauso gut auch Brettspiel, Gesellschaftsspiel o.Ä. sein, zudem heißt die Infobox und die Kat auch so. Danach wäre es auch gut, wenn die Links gefixt werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:02, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Legacy Wegen Erscheinens des Legacy Era Campaign Guides und anderer Werke müssten ein paar Korrekturen bei den Artikeln vorgenommen werden: #Fel-Aufstand -> Imperialer Bürgerkrieg #Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz -> Rest der Galaktischen Allianz #Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand -> Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg #Exil-Imperium -> Fel-Imperium Zu 1. und 3. ist inzwischen der offizielle Name bekannt. Zu 4. wurde in Der verborgene Tempel ein Nachweis erbracht. Bei 2. handelte es sich um einen schlichten Übertragungsfehler. (Hab vor kurzem das englische Original von Streng vertraulich! gelesen. Im Deutschen lautete es "Restflotte" und war die Erstübersetzung, im Englischen allerdings "Remnant Fleet". Da "Galactic Alliance Remnant" aber der offizielle englische Name ist und "Rest" der GA aber auch schon im Deutschen auftauchte, müsste man es dahingehend ändern.)--Daritha (Senat) 13:19, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Linkfix (manuell erledigt) Bitte alle Links von Pride of Selonia oder Pride of Selonia (Lancer-Fregatte) zu Stolz von Selonia oder Stolz von Selonia (Lancer-Fregatte) ändern. 22:46, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nur 20 Links, wurde von Hand gemacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:45, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Und da die Übersetzung gar nicht offiziell war, wurde alles wieder rückgängig gemacht... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:46, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) ae, ue, oe Wie waehre es, wenn dein Roboter zu Artikeln wir Machtfä'higkeiten eine Weiterleitung von Machtf'ae'higkeiten erstellt. Falls man naehmlich mal eine englische Tastatur hat ist dies sehr praktisch. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 21:45, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Kategorien Kann T3 sowas wie in alle Kats → (Wenn "Bilder aus" enthält, dann "Bilder aus ", wenn "Bilder von" enthält, dann "Bilder von ", sonst nix) -"Kategorie:Bilder von /Kategorie:Bilder aus /Kategorie:" einfügen? Wobei bei dem Link am Ende noch mal so 'ne wenn, dann Abrage gemacht werden müsste. Das kann man bestimmt auch mit 'ner Variablen regeln... Damit überall ein Verweis zum Artikel drin ist und jeder Becheid weiß, was die Kat überhaupt behandelt. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 14:38, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Fehlende Signatur substitieren Du warst grad nicht da, also frag ich hier: Kannst du die Vorlage substitieren, so wie sie auch sein soll, ich würde nämlich gerne eine Änderung daran vornehmen, die allerdings nicht möglich ist, solange die noch eingebunden ist. Zudem sollten sich die Inhalte einer Diskussion nicht mehr durch eine spätere Änderung einer Vorlage auf einmal alle ändern. Es sollte so sein, wie es zum Zeitpunkt der Bearbeitung ausgesehen hat. Danke, —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' um 20:19, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bild tauschen Da ich faul bin und fremde Beutzerseiten nicht bearbeite, kann das der Droide machen. Ich hätte gern das er dieses Bild -> Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg gegen dieses -> Bild:Star-Wars-Allstars.jpg tauscht, anschliesend kann man es ja löschen, da nicht mehr verwendet. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:16, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Umbennenung Hallo T3-M4!! Ich habe gelesen, dass du mich umbennenen kannst!! Könntest du mich bitte in Roo Roo Page umbennenen, wär echt voll nett von dir!!! Vielen Dank im voraus Yoda 66 14:29, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Da nur 6 Links vorliegen ist der Einsatz eines Droiden wohl kaum nötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:55, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kannst du mir denn helfen, wie ich vorgehen soll, wenn ich meinen benutzernamen ändern will??? Bist du Administrator und könntest das für mich durchführen??? Vielen dank Yoda 66 15:14, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) Korrektur bei Kategorie Hallo, könntest du wohl bei allen Bilder aus der Kategorie:Bilder aus Cynabars Fantastic Technology Droids die Kategorie in Kategorie:Bilder aus Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids umwandeln? Da dies der korrekte Titel des Buches ist, müsste die Bilderkategorie doch auch so heißen. Es sind zwar "nur" 40 Bilder, aber es wäre schön wenn du das erledigen könntest. Viele Grüße, 13:57, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Link-Fix Könntest du wohl alle Links, die #auf Mandalore (Planet) gehen in Mandalore umwandeln #auf Mandalore (Titel) gehen in Mand'alor umwandeln? Die Weiterleitungen sind durch Verschiebungen entstanden und haben beide relativ viele Links (auch auf Benutzerseiten), daher würde ich mir gerne die Arbeit sparen, alles manuell zu erledigen. Vielen Dank im voraus Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:51, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kekse Rechtschreibung hallo kannst du bitte mal alle Seiten und die Diskussionen korrigieren wäre echt nett mir ist das schon sehr oft aufgeffallen das gerade bei benutzer seiten viele fehler gemacht werden ist einfach ne Qualitäts sache Der verbannte 23:50, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Rechtschreibfehler auf Benutzerseiten sind Sache des jeweiligen Benutzers. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sich T3 nicht zum Korrigieren von Rechtschreibfehlern eignet. Pandora Diskussion 13:39, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Links Hallo Ben kannst du bitte T3 beuftragen das er für mich bitte alle Links von Der verbannte auf Der Verbannte ändern wegen dem hier Danke im Vorraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:36, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :zutrag: kannst du ihm bitte auch sagen das er alle links von user talk:Der verbannte auf user talk:Der Verbannte ändern. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:41, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :hat sich dann auch wegen Chat Diskussion erledigt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:51, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) kannst du bitte alle Links von Vorlage Diskussion:Willkommen auf Vorlage Diskussion:Willkommen ändern da diese Seite sonst mit den Feedbacks wieder gefüllt wird möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 17:21, 31. Mai 2010 (CEST) GAR/Galaktische Republik - Militär T3 sollte bitte *alle Links auf die -Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR)- in -Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)- umwandeln. *dannach alle Links auf -Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)- in -Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten der Galaktischen Republik- umschreiben *alle Links auf -Kategorie:Truppengattungen (Galaktische Republik)- in -Kategorie:Truppengattungen der Galaktischen Republk- umwandeln. *alle Links auf -Kategorie:Bodentruppen (GAR)- in -Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Galaktischen Republik- umschreiben. Das alles weil die GAR ja keine eigene Institution bildet, sondern nur eine Armee der Galatischen Republik zu einer bestimmten Zeit ist. Auf Anraten von Benutzer:Modgamers. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 23:58, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Genau deshalb wurden die Kategorien ja so angelegt - es gab auch republikanisches Militär vor der GAR. Ich will nicht, dass der ganze Kladderadatsch der Klonkriege mit dem der Sith-Kriege zusammengewürfelt wird. 00:11, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Signatur hi Ben kannste mal deinem Tool sagen ob er die Signaturen Der verbannte und Der verbannte auf meine jetzige Signatur also ändern kann wäre nett danke im Vorraus möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:31, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Es funktioniert doch so auch... Es gibt in meinen Augen keinen Zwang danach, alle Unterschriften als Vorlage zu haben (mMn sollten Vorlagen überhaupt nicht als Signatur dienen). 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:03, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie:Sith-Reiche und Gruppierungen Bitte die o.g. Kategorie in Kategorie:Sith-Reiche und -Gruppierungen umbenennen. Danke. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:06, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) IMDB Bilder Bei vielen der älteren IMDB Bilder wurde die Vorlage:IMDB nicht benutzt, wäre schön wenn sich T3-M4 darum kümmern würde--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:47, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ist das möglich?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:37, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST)